


A Years Difference

by DivineDrabbles



Series: Sander Side-stories [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddles, Happy Birthday Virgil, Hugs, Light Angst, Multi, Not too sad for my bby, Reference to previous videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineDrabbles/pseuds/DivineDrabbles
Summary: "It's been one full year since Virgil was introduced as a Sander Side on Thomas' Youtube.It's weird to think about how much has changed."(In which I suck at summaries)Happy Birthday Virgil!





	A Years Difference

One year.

It's been one full year since Virgil was introduced as a Sander Side on Thomas' Youtube.

It's weird to think about how much has changed.

Virgil had scrolled through Tumblr, He'd be lying if he said hadn't seen all the fanart and Fanfictions he's seen (and occasionally read). While he was scrolling through the tags, a lot of the 'Fanders' had posted something due to it being Virgil's 'Birthday' like amazing artwork, gifs or even some really well-made edits, what really surprised Virgil was that none of the sides seems to notice though.

It was only 11:43 am, barely noon.

Usually, he'd sleep in until noon, but he woke up earlier than he would have liked, and couldn't go back to sleep. Virgil was going to close the tab and go out and find one of the others until something caught his eye. It was a link to the first video Virgil had shown up in. He thought 'why not, I haven't watched the videos in a while. Might as well do it to kill time' F

The video started with Thomas hyped up with energy as usual "Hey I'm Thomas and I don't give a F**K! I take them, I said fork why was that bleeped??" This line alone cause Virgil to pause the video to stop and cringe. "Oh my god...Thomas.", Shaking his head and pressing play again.

After watching the video more Virgil started noticing things, First was how Thomas was looking at him, well past Thomas... He clearly showed a lot of dislike in Virgil previously, not to mention the number of times Roman says he doesn't like the anxious side at all. 

Virgil continued watching, the videos to see anything like this in the other sides, watching video after video he stopped at "Accepting Anxiety Part 1", It was clear that he had been dated as the villain or downer of the group.

"Did it ever change?" Virgil thought to himself, "Maybe I'm still just...flat out anxiety? The sarcastic downer? The Edgy Chemically imbalanced Romance? "

Virgil only now looked at the time to see it was 3:14 PM, Now something was up, Patton would normally get Virgil out of bed at 1:00.

Maybe they had forgotten about it being the day one year ago that Virgil had shown up... Virgil's not _that_ surprised but it still hurts, he shuts his laptop and dragged himself out of bed, walking to his door and throwing it open. At his door is a small note saying "Open me" written in crayon, most likely from Patton.

 

_Heya Virgil!_

_We thought we'd let ya sleep in today seeing as you didn't look your best yesterday_

_anyways Thomas needs you, so when you can try and sink down and help, please?_

_Thanks!_

_\- Patton :3_

 

He smiled at the thought, but the smile quickly faded seeing that they most likely had forgotten, Virgil only shrugged it off and suck down to help Thomas with whatever he needed today.  

When Virgil showed up in his usual place on the stairs and saw no one else around was when he grew skeptical, "Hello? Um...Guys where are you?" Virgil asked. A loud thud was caught Virgils attention, causing him to whip around looking at the kitchen where he saw Roman (on the floor), Patton, Logan, and Thomas say "Suprise!" while throwing little purple and black confetti everywhere.  

Virgil stood there awestruck, Patton took this as a good chance to run up and hug Virgil. That's exactly what he had done, handing Virgil a card. Logan walked up a smile gracing his face, as he also handed Virgil a card After Patton was done hugging him, Roman sheepishly getting up from the floor doing the same. "Happy Birthday Virgil," Thomas said. 

Virgil had no idea what to say, so he just said the first things coming to mind "I... Guys, thank you, so much. I don't even...just thank you." He said trying not to get choked up. "Of course Virgil. You really should read the cards, they're not much but, the thought is what counts, correct?" Logan stated. 

Each Card was decorated differently somehow fitting the personality of those who it was given from. Logan's card was simplistic written in a computer font, yet you can still tell he gave it his all saying:

_~~To Whom it may concern~~ _

_Virgil,_

_One year ago today,_

_Thomas included you as an official character_

_in his Sander Sides series for the very first time._

_Fans have decided that today your 'Birthday'_

_metaphorically speaking, and as foolish as such a notion is._

_I am making this card in honor of an occasion as such._

_Thank you for being a fellow character._

_Best, Logan Sanders._

Patton's card wasn't as profound as Logan's but it was much more decorated with stickers of puppies and kittens, on the front and several balloon stickers in it, written in a light blue glittery pen with small hearts drawn as well.

 

_Happy Birthday, kiddo!_

_I could never imagine what it'd be like with ya!_

_Thanks for being part of our quirky little family,_

_you, dark strange son, you!_

_Love, Patton!!_

Roman's card had to be the most extravagant and extra overall, the front looked similar to Logans but in a red tint when it was opened it a dark red with many decorations like small ribbons, it was written in a cursive that Virgil could barely read.

_Dear,_

~~_Hot topic_ ~~ _~~**Sunshine**~~   ~~Dr.Gloom~~_

 _~~J.Delightful~~_ **~~_Panic! at the Everywhere_ ~~ **

_Virgil,_

_Okay, so I realize I wasted a bunch of space with all that._

_Whoops...._

_Really though Happy birthday!_

_~~Yours truly,~~  Roman_

 

They had done all this for him, they really did care. Virgil couldn't help but laugh, when Patton and Roman crushed him into another hug,"I just can't believe you'd do this for me." Virgil said. "Of course, we would We love you, Virgil," Roman replied.

"Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate it all." He loved them all, He didn't need to say it, It was an understood thing for sure.

A year could really make a difference.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted to know where I got the idea from the cards, you can see right here https://tsfanart.tumblr.com/post/168727813847/see-i-told-you-theyd-get-their-cards-out-on
> 
> Leave a Request or possible story you think I should do!


End file.
